Acquirement
by Jnet08
Summary: Ron and Kim are married and are starting out their new life together. But when tragedy strikes, will Ron be able to move on and let go or will he constantly be haunted by guilt? Probably not the best summary. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Kim Possible or am I in any way affiliated with Disney.

This is a story I started on my old account 8 years ago, and now I would like to finish it! However, I am older now and would like to start over because I feel I could add some more to this and bring more to the story. My old account was KPFan. Just something I want to mention so the site will know why this is up. By the way, this is really short. Plan to have the next chapter up tomorrow.

Onward!

* * *

_Breathe. Just breathe, Kim. What is wrong with me? What? My palms are sweaty. My palms don't get sweaty! _

"Kim?" came a voice as I heard a tap on the door, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Come on in, Mom." I called back.

"Are you read- Oh Kim, you look simply gorgeous!" she exclaimed to me.

"Thanks Mom. I really think its too much. I mean the lace and embroider-" I began nervously, which this must have been extremely obvious. My mother held up her hand to stop me.

"Kimberly, this is YOUR day. Don't go off on tangents about everything being overdone. I count it as a privilege to be a part of this." She gave me a tender kiss on the cheek as if I were a child again. Oh how that seemed to be just a few days ago…

"Kimmy-Cub!"

Hearing my father's voice just outside of the door sent a huge wave of relief over my body down into my core. Its amazing how father's can do that simply by speaking your name.

"Quick dear! You'll be late!" My mother began to push me towards the door, handing me my bouquet as well.

"Kimmy…" He began breathlessly, "You're… just beautiful."

I began to blush. One glance at his face and I knew, without a doubt, he was doing all he could to hold back the tears.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "You ready?"

"I'll never be ready, Kimmy… but you could do no better. He'll suffice." He gave me a quick wink and a smile, then he offered me his arm.

After all this time, I must say this was never what I predicted. Josh Mankey perhaps, or some special guy I'd meet in college, but no. It was him. Always him. As we approached the double doors and stopped at the aisle, I felt as if I'd faint. No mission could compare to the exhilaration my heart was currently experiencing as Ron stood at the front of the altar. My life as I knew it was ending, and ours was about to begin. Even though I felt as if I could puke all over my gown, seeing his goofy smile calmed my nerves. It reminded me of everything we've been through, what we've accomplished, and that whatever came, we'd get through it. With this mindset, I stood tall and proud, ready to face the world with Ron Stoppable at my side.

_Bring it on world. Nothing's stopping this pair._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Kim Possible nor affiliated with Disney.

Also, I'm trying to keep main points from the show a part of this story. I know a lot of people would think I would go with the AU route, but I want to keep the whole agent stuff in here just because I love it! However, it may seem a little more mature than the show, if that makes sense? Just throwing all that out there! Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

They say your life is defined by moments. These moments that when you look back on your life, they're the ones you remember the most.

This day was one of those moments. One of the greatest in fact.

I had just left Bueno Nacho, which is where I work. I've been the store manager for four years now. College just wasn't for me. Not really my style, nor did I really enjoy my first semester. So I dropped and turned to something I enjoyed and was good at.

But for Kim… College was her only option. Which is why I waited four years before marrying her.

We've now been married for three and a half years, and let me tell you, they have been the greatest years of my life. Sappy, but true.

And now, I'm headed home to that beautiful, spirited face.

After grabbing my bag and heading out, I notice it is deadly quiet. Usually, Kim is in the kitchen, organizing things for work and getting things together for the next day.

I like to think she's secretly waiting on bated breath by the door for me to come home… I'll go with that.

But she's not. There's no sign of life anywhere in the kitchen, or the living room. I sit my things down on the counter and begin looking for her. After realizing she isn't here, I head upstairs to continue my search.

The hall is empty, but now I can hear something. A slight murmur maybe. I'm not sure what to make of it. Sniffling?

I slowly open the bedroom door to find Kim sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Kim?" I begin. "You alright?"

"Y-Yea. I'm fine." She wipes her face and turns to look at me with a soft smile. "How was your day?"

I'm not stupid. I know avoidance when I see it. I'm usually the one doing it.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I urge.

She turns to me with this seriousness I recognize, and I know. She doesn't have to say anything.

_I must take a second to point out that for the past year and half, Kim has been pregnant three times. Three failed attempts. A tough way to start out, but we're getting through it._

So when I recognize this face, I know it has to do with pregnancy.

"I'm pregnant Ron, and I have been for about 9 weeks…" Her voice trails off like she is wanting to say more.

"…Th.. We- wait…" I begin trying to state my excitement, but I'm slightly confused. I walk over to her and sit next to her on the bed. "..Have you known before today?"

"Yes." she looks away and begins fiddling with her hands.

"So why the secret?" I ask. I'm really trying not to feel upset or angry or any other jumbled emotion with her right now. I mean seriously, I can't blame her for not wanting to bring this up. I understand it. Not only is it a tragedy for us, but the first time, when our parents and friends knew, it was worse having everyone reassure us with their 'You can try again' and other pity condolences.

"I-I just miscarried two months ago, Ron.. I mean I wasn't even expecting to start until last week because of that. Which means there's a higher risk of another miscarriage and …" she started and kept going, but I wasn't hearing much more of it. She rambled on with her facts on the matter. However, I was still contemplating the first sentence she gave me.

_9 weeks…_

That's the longest any of them have lasted. Maybe I'm too much of an optimist, but I'm feeling a rush here.

But it could be just that part of me that really wants some hope for a child, and I'm setting Kim and myself up for more torture with this.

Either way…

"Nine weeks, Kim." I let out.

"I-I know, Ron. I should have said something a lot sooner. I shouldn't have kept that.." I interrupt.

"I'm not upset. Nine weeks is the longest any of the pregnancies have lasted." I say. She was silent for a time, but then looked up at me with a small smile. Not a broad grin, but just a smile. A very cute one, I must say. I begin to laugh.

"I guess you're right." She leans over and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm always right!" I lean over and kiss her, then I get up and pull her towards the door with me. "C'mon! We'll celebrate."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Been on a trip to the beach. Sorry this took a few days. I do not own Kim Possible or Disney, etc...

Forward!

* * *

The next few months passed by fast. I continued working, and Kim kept swelling. She was absolutely beautiful… and miserable. She looked like she was having twins when the doctor kept assuring us it was just one. (We kept the gender a secret.) At seven months, she started staying home due to her lack of ability to do pretty much anything on her feet.

I was worried about her. She was constantly trying to push her abilities and be her independent self. This, of course, led to many arguments…

"Kim, I swear if I catch you trying to scale the counter again to reach a can of beans…" I'd start off.

"You'll what?" she snapped. "Seriously Ron, I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"You still need to be careful. Seriously, take it easy. There will be plenty of chances to whip me and our son up some beans in the future." I smiled.

"Son?" she arched her brow. "And what if you don't get what you want? Hm?"

"I KNOW its a boy, Kim." I teased. "A father knows his child!"

"Yes. Because you have been carrying her around for nine months.."

"Hey, its a tough job!" I kissed her on the cheek. "Go sit down, please. I'll take care of dinner."

And reluctantly, she'd go.

Now remember those moments I mentioned. The defining ones…

I left for work like any other day. Kim kissed me goodbye and headed back to bed, while I drove off to Bueno Nacho.

Work is, well work. Same ole, same ole. Then I realize we have a shipment coming in that's going to be late. This is going to put me on the couch…

"Hey Kim?"

"Yes." she answered from the other side of the phone.

"I've got a late shipment coming into the store this evening. I'm going to be late for that dinner thing." I wait for an unpredictable reply. This could be a big deal to a pregnant woman or she could let it go. Depends on her mood.

"Rooon.. Monique's been planning this for days! Plus I haven't seen little Blake for over a week. Not to mention, I think you and Damien should get to know each other better. You need male bonding time!" Rant, rant, rant. That's what I heard… I could also see her giving me the puppy dog pout.

"How about I meet you there? You think Monique can pick you up?" I asked.

"I am completely capable of driving myself you know.."

"I'm not doubting your capabilities, Kim. Just call Monique." I stress my point, hoping she'll just let it go.

"Fine. I love you, Ron."

"You too, babe." I smile. "See you tonight."

I hang up the phone and head back to work.

Around five, one of my workers informs me I have a call. Its not something I think much of. I get a call every half hour or so.

However, when I answer, its Monique.

"RON, GET HOME NOW!" she's literally screaming. I'm thrown off so much by the screaming that I don't comprehend what she's saying.

"Woah. Slow down. What?"

"Get home now. Its Kim. Its serious."

"I'm on my way!" I leave. I don't remember if I hung the phone up or not.

As I pull into the driveway, all I see are red and blue lights along with neighbors lining the side of the road near the house. I park and run up the sidewalk towards the group of paramedics and officers. There's a group of them near my grill. The area is taped off. Monique is standing by the front door.

"Ron!" She yells to get my attention and begins to rush towards me.

"Where's Kim!" I scream, heading towards the taped off area. I lift the tape and duck under it to move towards whatever is going on.

"Sir, you're going to have to step back." demands a cop. I don't hear him. All I see is the medics lifting a stretcher, and on that stretcher, I see a blur of red hair mixed with a darker red.

I lose it.

"KIM!" I scream. I'm pushing whoever gets in my way. Cop, EMT. They need to get out of my way. They're pulling me back. "THAT'S MY WIFE!"

"Ron!" Monique grabs my shoulder. "Ron, come on! We'll follow them to the hospital. I'll drive you."

In the car, Monique is doing every thing she can to get us to the hospital as fast as possible. However, I make nothing easy. She doesn't deserve the attitude I'm giving her.

"Damn it, Monique!" I yell. "Speed up!"

"Ron, I'm going as fast as I can." She's crying.

"What happened?" Still yelling.

"I-I came by to pick her up. And when I was walking up t-t-to the front of the house, I found her lying on the g-ground near the grill. Unconscious, b-barely breathing. She had a gash across her head and was b-bleeding." She's weeping now. "I don't know what happened Ron."

Silence. I have no more to say. I want her to be ok. I'll deal with the rest when it gets here. Just let her and the baby be ok…

I pace the room. Its been four hours since Monique and I have left the house. Then we finally see a doctor emerge from the operating room.

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"Yes. That's me. How is she?" I'm shaking.

"Your daughter is healthy. We're going to run some tests to make sure everything is alright and that there are no complications." He tells me with a slight smile.

I'm overwhelmed with the fact I'm a father. It takes me a second.

"What about Kim?" I ask. "Can I see her? Is she awake?"

"Mr. Stoppable, I don't know what she did. If she tripped and hit her head or fell, but she took a hard blow to the front of her head." He seems to be avoiding the inevitable.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone." He just says it. Not with as much weight as it needs. I can't say it. I can't think it. I start to drop to my knees, and Monique's there with her arms around me.

Around midnight, I go to the nursery. Before I even go in, I can tell which child is ours. The one with the mess of red hair. I can't take it. She looks just like her.

"Sir, are you the father?" A nurse seems to have appeared within the few minutes I have been standing there.

"Y-Yea." I stammer.

"You may hold her." she says. "I know hours are over, but I also know you've had a hard night."

"Thank you." I can't express my gratitude to her nearly enough as she walks in and picks her up.

"Here you go, sir." she says, handing her to me.

I'm lost in her eyes. She is gorgeous. She is the image of her. I can't take this.

"Any idea for a name?"

"Oh… Kimberly Ann."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Next Chapter! I do not own Kim Possible or Disney, etc. Reviews are appreciated! J Thanks for those that have already. It means a lot. If anyone has any suggestions for the summary, I'd be thankful for the help. Just shoot me a PM.

Now onward!

* * *

I have had Kimberly for the past 3 weeks, but there has been no sight of Ron. I've checked Bueno Nacho. He's out, nor will he be in for weeks. I've gone by the house. The door is locked. No answer when I knock. No answer to my phone calls. The only way I know he's alive is the one light on the second floor of his house. Its on almost every time I come by. Plus, someone's been checking the mail.

He's responding to all of this in an odd way. He's been showing no sign of emotion since we left the hospital.

A couple of weeks back after the funeral, most of the family and close friends came back to the house. Everyone was offering up their condolences and such, which only goes so far. There comes a point when people just want to be left alone.

Ron was cleaning off the counter, busying himself, while talking to Jim and Tim. I was surprised by how much talking to them two calmed his nerves. I would think they'd be the last two to make things even slightly better, but then…

"Hi, you've reached Kim and Ron Stoppable!" Ron rushed over to the answering machine at the sound of her voice.

"If you're wanting to talk to us, we are obviously too busy…" He started to frantically push buttons to get it to stop.

"Living our amazing life together! If you'd like to leave a mess-" He couldn't take it anymore. He jerked the machine off the table, pulling the wires out of the wall. Silence had filled the house. My heart was breaking for him. No one was saying anything. Just staring. He had no idea how to respond to what had just happened, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Hey guys! Dinner is ready here in the dining room. Just line up and make a plate." called Tim. Again, they surprised me. Everyone began to walk towards the dining room, and the awkwardness of the moment eased a bit. While everyone was moving towards the kitchen, Ron walked out the front door. I followed him onto the porch and found him sitting with his head in his hands on the steps.

"Ron…" I called to him as I walked out.

"Monique, can I ask you a favor?" he said, not moving from his position.

"Anything, Ron."

"Can you take Kimberly?" he asked, then looked up at me. "Not permanently. Just- Just til I can figure some things out."

"Sure, of course. Is that all Ron?" I felt like there was more to this than 'figuring some things out'.

"Yea. That's it." And after everyone had left, and I took Kimberly, that was the last I had heard from him up til now.

I figured when he asked me to take Kimberly, he would still see her, but Ron has been avoiding me like the plague. Of course I have no hard evidence against that, but no returned phone calls and never being home when I come by, I feel as if my suspicions are accurate.

That is until I hear a soft knock on my door around 11:30 tonight. Damien had just walked upstairs to bed, and Blake and Kimberly have been asleep for a couple of hours. I'm downstairs alone.

"Is someone at the door, Mo?" Damien calls from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, but I'll get it." I look through the peep hole. Its Ron. "Its just Ron, Damien! Go to bed!"

"You want me to come down there?" I can hear the concern in his voice, not to mention he may say something to Ron.

"Its fine. Go to bed!" I call back and open the door.

"Hey, Monique…" He looks rough. Baggy eyes, hairs a mess, a hint of stubble, his clothes don't look too clean either. I'm not sure how to begin with him.

"Um, do you want to come in?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh no. We can talk out here, if that's alright?" I step outside and shut the door behind me. Its chilly. I hug myself and sit down on the bench we have set up on our porch. Ron joins me.

"I'm sorry, Monique. About all I've put you through the last month." He begins, and I feel a sense of guilt because he feels at fault about all that's happened.

"Ron, there's no need to be sorry." I try to comfort him by taking his hand. "You would have done the same thing for me if I needed you."

"I-I couldn't look at her, Monique." A wave of realization hits me. I know what he means. "She looks just like her. I've seen Kim's baby pictures. They're identical."

"I know, Ron." Boy, do I know. I've spent the last month with her. This kid has Kim written all over her.

"I really am sorry. I know you probably haven't slept at all, especially with two babies in the house." His sincerity touched me. I mean for awhile there I felt like Ron had deserted her and kicked me to the curb. "And ignoring your calls and visits."

So he was ignoring me.

"What have you been doing Ron?" I didn't want to come across as condemning or judging his actions. People grieve differently. I really did want to know what he'd been up to for the past 3 weeks while he was out of work, sitting in the house.

"Nothing important." His reply let me know he just didn't want me to know or that I was prying. Normally I would press matters, but this wasn't something to be pushed.

"Oh…"

"I came to get Kimberly, though." he sighs. "If its not too late.."

"Of course its not." I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. The aging that has taken place. "Come on in, and I'll get everything together."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Kim Possible, nor am I affiliated with Disney.

Sorry it has been so long everyone. I have been going through some tough changes. Long story short, my housing plans for college this fall were changed abruptly, and I needed to take some action to secure a place. That said, I've been moving in and working my tail off. BUT things have calmed down and are getting better. Thanks for sticking by. Also lelcar, in the original, I never set Ron up with Bonnie. But I do appreciate the review! Thanks so much everyone! Now onward!

* * *

"Top of the mornin', Daddy!"

I squint my eyes open to see that freckled face. What time is it?

"And the rest of the day to you…" I moan as I pull my pillow over my face.

Kimberly's day care had a themed week where they 'traveled the world' so to speak. When she learned the Irish were sometimes known for red heads, she clung to it. I've heard this every morning for the past four months. Of course, that's the only Irish phrase she knows, but that doesn't stop her from claiming to be Irish. Its quite adorable I must say.

"Why are you up?" I ask, looking at my clock. Its 5:45... and its Saturday.

"We're 'pose to make pancakes.." I hear a slight hint of a whine in her voice.

"We're still going to make pancakes but at a later hour. Go back to sle-"

"But I'm not sleepy!" she wails. "You promised you would before work."

"I don't go in til 10, baby." I'm really trying to ignore all of this. Four hours of sleep does not look well on me.

"But Daddy…" She gives me the same pout as her mother.

I am losing this battle.

"Fine. C'mon Lee Anne." I roll out of bed, literally.

"You're silly, Daddy," she giggles as I crawl toward her. She then heads for the stairs. "I want nanas and chocolate chips!"

"Of course.." I look back at my bed. It calls to me, but so does fatherhood. I head downstairs after her.

* * *

Kimberly Anne is now four years old. They say time flies by with kids growing up, but whoever said that obviously wasn't raising their kids alone. It has been a long four years, but don't think that I'm saying my child's a burden. I love every moment with her. Being a father is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. But days without Kim… there's a void there. There's things with Kimberly that only Kim could do. She's missing so much she should be here for.

Like the way Kimberly Anne's trying to grab things off of the counter, and she's just a few inches shy of reaching it. Its so gosh darn cute… But, I digress…

I reach over her and grab the bananas.

"Go sit at the table, and I'll bring your things to you, little chef." I give her a quick wink. She hops down and rushes to the table to take her seat. She sits up straight waiting in anticipation. I grab the mix and chocolate chips along with the bananas and sit everything in a mixing bowl to carry. I grab a mixing spoon as I walk over to the table to sit everything in front of her. I can tell she's anxious.

"Here you go, miss. I shall go warm the skillet for you!" She likes to think she's in charge.

"Thank you!" She opens the mix and misses the bowl a bit, but for the most part, everything gets where it needs to be. However, there is always a mess after she stirs, even though I never give her any liquids.

"How's it coming little chef?" I call back after a few minutes. "You finished?"

"Yes, sir!" she answers with a huge grin. "All done."

After taking the bowl from her I add the rest of the necessary ingredients and start cooking. They are not the prettiest pancakes. There's always a huge hunk or two of banana here and there, but she's proud of them.

"Alright Lee Anne, go get dressed. You're going to Aunt Mo's while I'm at work." I tell her as we put up the dishes.

"I get to play with Blake?" she exclaims.

"Yes, you'll get to play with Blake." I give her a smirk. Her little crush is obvious.

"Ok!" She replies as she heads upstairs to change.

* * *

We pull up to Monique's around nine. She's been a real help with Kimberly. I don't think I could ever repay her. Aside from Mrs. P, she's the only mother Kimberly really knows.

"Blake!" Kimberly screams as she hops out of the car and runs towards the front door where he's standing. Monique laughs as she runs past her and up to the door.

"Nice to see you, too." Monique laughs as she runs by. "Hey, Ron. You look rough."

"I've been up since 5:45." I sigh. "Pancake day."

"Ah. I see." She gives me that look of understanding, then her expression changes to the one I know well. She cocks her eyebrow and leans forward a bit with her arms crossed in front of her. She's plotting something. "So… Damien and I are having some friends over tonight. You should join us after you get off work. They're bringing their kids as well. Lee Anne would have others to play with."

Now I know what she's thinking. Her intentions are good, but I just don't feel like it. The past couple of years she's been trying to get me to socialize. She's not setting me up, just treating me like the loner with no friends.

"Thanks, Monique, but I'm really tired. We're just going to head home after work." I reply. Surely, this is enough for her to let me off easy.

"Ron, you can't stay cooped up in your house forever. Aside from work, I'm pretty sure I'm your only contact outside of Lee Anne." She's giving me that sass look. Arms on her hips, eyebrows arched, leaning back, with a sort of glare. Now that I think about it, she looks like this most of the time. I start to laugh at the thought.

"What is so funny, Stoppable?" she asks.

"Nothing, Monique." I control my expression. "I'll be by to pick her up after work, alright?"

"Alright." She's still giving me the glare, but she loosens her expression a bit and gives me a smirk. "See you later."

AN: Again, I'm so sorry this took so long! I plan to have another chapter up before the weekends out. Maybe sooner, but I can't make any promises. BTW this will kick up and be a more interesting read real soon. With some twists and such. Woo! Thanks everyone! Review por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Kim Possible, nor am I affiliated with Disney.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate it! Also, in response to levi2000a1, when I originally started this story, the show was still on. Ron did not have a little sister at the time. So I haven't actually considered Hana at all, but now that you mention it, I may try to bring her in at some point, but not sure. As for the confused part, I am leaving certain details out on purpose since you're only getting snippets of information from each characters point of view. Hope that helps! I like hearing what you're thinking.

* * *

I was running late for work that morning, which for me, is a normal occurrence. When I walk in, I can tell the boss is already there. Everyone's in the zone. Stocking the back, running the register, someone's mopping a spill in the dining area. I really don't see how one person can get this many people to work so cooperatively without any problems.

I try sneaking to the back to clock in. I'm past the counter, and I can see the computer. I'm pretty much home free…

"Late again, Brandi." I jump slightly and my stomach flips. I'm really expecting a write up or possibly worse…

"I really am sorry, Boss. Its my mother again.." I try to finish my explanation, which I'm sure he's tired of hearing, when he holds up his hand to stop me.

"That's three times this week. If you're going to be late, I would much rather you call and let me know ahead of time. I understand the family trouble, just let me know. " He explains in a compassionate way. Like a understanding is there between us. I'm overwhelmed by guilt…

"Yes, sir. I'll call next time." I respond softly. I'm feeling extremely embarrassed.

"For the last time Brandi, stop calling me sir... Boss isn't my name either." He gives me a wink and heads off to finish whatever he was doing.

I clock in and head to a register when I hear..

"BOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAA! We've got a birthday over here!" Ron hands the child his free dessert. The kid is literally beaming. How someone made an enjoyable career out of a fast food taco shop beats me. Because its not exactly my first choice of employment. I'm a college drop out with no skills. I'm surprised I got this job.

"Brandi! Register three!" Ron calls out.

"Got it, Boss!" I rush towards the register to get to work. If I'm going to be late, I need to try my best to be as productive as possible.

"Ron… Call me Ron! " He yells out in a humorous kind of way as he heads towards his office. I begin to take orders and serve the customers. This double shift is going to crawl by.

* * *

AN: Sorry this was short, but its necessary. I'll be updating very, very soon! Within the next few hours hopefully. Thanks again everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Kim Possible, nor am I affiliated with Disney.

Next chapter! I know, right? Quick. The last chapter was really short, but I wanted them separate. Onward, ho!

* * *

"Bueno Nacho. This is Ron. How can I help you?" I answered the phone a little nervous. Brandi was standing in the door way of my office, waiting patiently for me to finish. Am I the only one who gets nervous when others hear my calls? "No, sir. I'm afraid no one works at my establishment with that name. Maybe you have the wrong restaurant- Well, no need to get rude."

I hang up the phone. Brandi's face is a little tense. I bet she's thinking I'm about to fire her or something along those lines.

"People are so two faced on phones right? I mean I bet that guy would have never talked to me like that in person. Probably has a completely different personality…" Surely this is breaking the ice. Maybe she'll ease up. "Have a seat Brandi."

She walks in and takes a seat.

"Look, Bo- Ron. I'm really sorry about today. I've -" She starts to try to explain herself. Which I'm tired of. I've heard it. Her mother's in a bad position with her step father. I understand. Lets move on… Which that's exactly what I told her.

"Brandi, I know what's up. Quit explaining to me. That's not even why I called you back here." Her face shows some surprise. "Ok. It has a little bit to do with it."

"I don't understand…"

"You're efficient. You get the job done. Everyone else gets along with you. Hell, some take orders from you. Its just the tardiness…"

"I know… I-" I hold my hand up for her to stop.

"I want to offer you a promotion. Shift manager to be exact. That is if you can get here on time…" The overall expression on her face tells me she's shocked.

"You're serious?"

"No. This is a gag… Of course I'm serious." Sarcasm. It wins everyone over.

"Wow. Yes, I accept. I'll be here." Her general expression has changed. From a sort of worried look to that of hopeful. She's not exactly the poster girl for Little Miss Sunshine. I swear her face always shows a bit of worry unless she's putting on a smile for customers. Which really is a shame. She has a beautiful face. Soft dark eyes, dark brown hair, and a charming contented sort of smile.

"Alright then. I'll have you shadowing the next few weeks with me or another one of the shift managers depending on how busy we are." I stand and reach out to shake her hand.

"Thank you, Ron." She actually said my name… She stands and shakes my hand. "This means a ton from you."

"No prob." And she leaves for the night.

* * *

"Daddy!" Kimberly calls to me from Monique's porch as I get out of the car. She jumps down and runs for me.

"Hey!" I scoop her up into my arms for a big hug. "Did you have a good day?""I had a great day. Then Blake put a worm in my hair. I'm not talking to him." She gives a little 'humph' sound as she finishes.

"He didn't?!" This is one of my favorite parts of being a father. Exaggerated conversations.

"He did! Right here!" She points to the back of her head.

"IT WAS A GUMMY WORM!" Blake yells from the porch. I laugh a little.

"Why're you laughing?" She looks at me with a bit of hurt. And this… this is why my child is spoiled.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She claps her hands together.

"Well here." I sit her in the back of the car with her booster seat. "You sit in the car, and I'll go talk to him ok?"

"Ok!" She adjusts herself in her chair as I walk towards the porch.

"Hello there Ron." Damien reaches out to shake my hand as I approach.

"Hey, Damien. Good day so far?"

"As good as it can get." He laughs a bit. His deep, rich laugh alone could scare children. I know Kimberly is still a little frightened by his deep voice, but he's good guy. Blake is cowering behind his leg. I squat down to Blake's level to talk to him.

"Now Blake, Kimberly tells me you put a worm in her hair…"

"It was a gummy worm! Promise!" He's pleading.

"I know. That's why I'm offering you a quarter if you promise me you'll pretend you got in trouble." His eyes widen when he realizes I'm not going to do anything. I pull a quarter out of my pocket and hand it to him. "Promise?"

"Promise!" He smiles and runs back inside with his quarter. There's no doubt I'm the coolest uncle around. I start to leave when I hear Monique…

"Hey Ron, are you not staying?" I've been spotted.

"Nah. I'm just going to head home. Long day at work." I begin rubbing the back of my neck.

"Mmhmm… I know avoidance, Stoppable." And there she goes. Hands on hips with the sass… 'Blah, blah, blah' is all I'm really hearing right now.

"… Its like you don't hear a word I'm saying! My gosh Ron, could you be any more obvious?"

"W-what?" I seriously lost track.

"Its obvious you're zoning me out, Ron."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude, Monique." She's leading into a guilt trip… Best get out while I can. "I'll see you later. Love ya!"

I head back towards the car and hop in. I look back to see her smiling, but shaking her head. I narrowly escaped today, but I'm pretty sure she'll keep pushing the issue.

"Home, Daddy?"

"Why yes, miss. We're heading home."


End file.
